<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eager To Fuck by matsuzine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136406">Eager To Fuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuzine/pseuds/matsuzine'>matsuzine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Play Time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son, Mother/Son Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Statutory Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuzine/pseuds/matsuzine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> “Issei.” She said slowly and looked down at him. She only shook her head and smiled, rubbing the back of his hair gently. As Issei looked down at his mother, who was only in her panties, he could tell that she was already wet for him. </p>
  <p>“Come please your Mommy.” </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsukawa Issei/Matsukawa Issei's Mother, Matsukawa Issei/Mother, Matsukawa Issei/Original Female Character(s), son/mother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Play Time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eager To Fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> Comments are appreciated. </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>He was eleven-years-old now. </p>
  <p>It had been two years since he had officially started doing this with his mother. His pants felt tight, so much that he couldn’t take it any longer, and unzipped his pants. He pulled his cock out and pressed against his mother, looking up at her eagerly. </p>
  <p>“Issei.” She said slowly and looked down at him. She only shook her head and smiled, rubbing the back of his hair gently. As Issei looked down at his mother, who was only in her panties, he could tell that she was already wet for him. </p>
  <p>“Come please your Mommy.” </p>
  <p>His hands were bigger now. They groped at her heavy breast, squeezing and squishing them. He touched her nipples, looking at how large they were. They were already hard. He pinched her nipples between his fingers, pulling them and feeling his mother squirm. She pulled her son closer, spreading her legs and encouraging him to move between her legs, grinding up and down.</p>
  <p>They moaned together in union.</p>
  <p>Issei panted, whining and his mother hushed him, rubbing the back of his hair again. He was already so hungry, desperate to be inside of his mother and to feel her clench around him. Issei pulled off her panties, lifting one of his mother’s legs to expose her pussy properly. </p>
  <p>His mother took hold of his cock to line them up, pulling her son closer. Once settled down inside, he began to fuck her, slowly, whining softly at how warm and soft she was. She guided his mouth to one of her nipples, beginning to breastfeed him as he fucked her, humping sloppily. Issei rocked his hips, loving how good his mother felt. He moaned as he sucked on her nipple, switching over to the other one. </p>
  <p>Once he spilled into her, she smiled and changed their position. She got onto her knees and guided Issei, so he could get back inside of her. The wet slap of skin as they made contact, his mother’s moans filling the room. She pleaded for more, listening to her son’s grunts and whines. </p>
  <p>Hismother used one hand to rub at her clit, “Dump your load deep inside your Mommy, Issei. You love your Mommy’s pussy, don’t you? You need Mommy, right?”</p>
  <p>“Yes,” Issei panted, “I love you Mommy. Please don’t leave me.”</p>
  <p>“Mommy would never leave you, Issei.”</p>
  <p>She clamped down on her son’s cock, “Now fill me up.” And he did.</p>
  <p>Afterwards, she lied down with him, and he rubbed against her, slipping his cock inside again.</p>
  <p>“Already?” She gently rubbed the back of his hair.</p>
  <p>She grinds down on him, using her son’s cock like a toy made for her. </p>
  <p>(Wasn’t he made for her? He pleased her so well.) </p>
  <p>Issei shook as he came inside of her once again, panting heavily. </p>
  <p>As he pulled out, his mother squirted, shivering and pressing against him.</p>
  <p>His mother kisses his trembling lips, nibbling on the bottom, slowly starting a kiss again as he slipped her tongue inside. Wet. Uncoordinated. </p>
  <p>(She’s disgusting for getting him addicted to this. To her.)</p>
  <p>(But, how does she stop it?)</p>
  <p>(There is no stopping it.) </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>